Aller de l'avant
by Melody05
Summary: "Il avait réussi à aller de l'avant, à traverser les épreuves la tête haute. Il était prêt. Il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur éprouvée lors de la mort de son frère, mais il pouvait l'apprivoiser, comme il l'avait fait avec la nature, avec le fluide. Oui il était devenu plus fort grâce à ses peurs et ses faiblesses. "


**Merci à Walix pour sa lecture!**

* * *

**Aller de l'avant**

Il observait les étoiles. Il observait ce ciel constellé de milliers et milliers de petites tâches lumineuses en pensant à lui. Ace, son frère. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans. Deux ans qu'il avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Deux ans depuis le jour où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors que la mort venait le chercher. Oui cela faisait deux ans. Mais aussi deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Ses camarades, ses compagnons, ceux pour qui il avait repris courage et force. Ceux pour qui il avait continué d'avoir foie en la vie. Ceux qui seraient toujours là pour lui, il n'en doutait pas.

Il était allongé sur l'herbe, appréciant la légère brise qui soufflait en cette nuit paisible. Il écoutait la nature qui l'entourait attentivement, cette nature si effrayante en apparence mais si calme et si belle lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître. A la comprendre.

Il repensait à ce moment où il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir se relever, ne jamais pouvoir relever la tête. Ne plus jamais être heureux. Lui qui était toujours d'un naturel optimiste, toujours prêt à partir à l'aventure. Il n'avait même plu eu la force de se battre pour la vie. Il avait cru ne plus rien avoir. Il avait cru que la vie ne valait plus rien, qu'il avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu ses rêves, son éternel optimisme et sa joie de vivre le jour où son frère l'avait quitté. Le jour où il l'avait abandonné. Il avait alors pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais le revoir, et son cœur ne pouvait le supporter. Alors il avait abandonné. A quoi bon se battre lorsque la chose qui nous est la plus précieuse était partie. Voilà ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

Certes, son frère, en mourant avait emporter une partie de son âme avec lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver. Que cela lui rappellerait éternellement la perte d'un être cher. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié, mais seulement s'habituer. S'habituer à son absence. Mais, grâce à Jinbei, il s'était rendu compte que tout n'était pas perdu. Qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ce qu'il avait perdu mais plutôt à ce qui lui restait. Et il le savait, il lui restait encore beaucoup. Il avait encore ses amis, ses compagnons qu'il adorait. Ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître après tout ce temps passé à naviguer ensemble. Ceux pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Ceux qui étaient devenus comme une famille pour lui. Parce qu'ils avaient tous un rêve, ils voulaient tous devenir quelqu'un, et ils voulaient le faire ensemble. Il ne s'imaginait même plus devenir le Roi des Pirates sans eux. Non, ils étaient tous ce qui lui restaient, ses fidèles amis.

Zorro et son éternel courage, sa bravoure et sa force. Cette manie qu'il avait de dormir qu'importent les circonstances, qu'il vente où qu'il tempête, ce gars dormait toujours. Mais il était toujours là pour protéger ses camarades.

Nami et sa cupidité, son talent inégalable de navigatrice, cette façon qu'elle avait pour mettre de l'ordre dans le bateau, de les remettre à leur place quand il le fallait. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin parfois.

Ussop et ses multiples talents, excellent comme canonnier mais aussi dans le mensonge, ses diverses histoires, et surtout leurs merveilleux moments de rigolades. Lui aussi, malgré ces faiblesses serait prêt à tous pour ses compagnons.

Sanji et sa cuisine, sa merveilleuse cuisine qu'il adorait tant, son attitude de gentleman légendaire, toujours prêt à protéger et défendre ses amis et ses rêves.

Chopper et ses prétendus refus de compliments, ce petit compagnon qui riait toujours à ses bêtises, qui y prenait même part. Ce merveilleux médecin qui les empêchait de mourir.

Robin et ses éternels sourires rassurant, son éternel pessimisme qui le faisait souvent rire, et son envie de vivre avec ses compagnons.

Franky, le cyborg, qui avait toujours des façons ridicules de danser. Le charpentier qui faisait des merveilles, celui qui avait grand cœur.

Et enfin Brook, Brook et son humour de squelette qu'il adorait, ses chansons qui vous mettaient toujours de bonne humeur.

Et surtout, ces merveilleux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, cette envie commune qu'ils avaient de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, de défendre leur rêve, de se respecter mutuellement.

Oui il avait tous ses compagnons, ils l'attendaient. Il leur avait fait la promesse qu'ils se reverraient tous dans deux ans. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour devenir plus fort. Qu'il lui fallait du temps pour pouvoir être capable de les protéger, pour ne pas les perdre comme il avait perdu son frère. Il leur avait alors fait passer un message, et par la même occasion avait rendu hommage à son frère, son si précieux frère qu'il voulait honorer en se relevant en continuant de courir après son rêve, pour tenir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites étant plus jeune.

Oui il se rappelait de ce jour à Marine Ford. Il avait voulu que son frère soit fier de lui. Il voulait faire son deuil pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant. Pour continuer à vivre. Et il l'avait fait avec brio. Il avait non seulement rendu hommage à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout mais il avait également redonner espoir à ses compagnons. Il leur avait fait une promesse.

Cela faisait donc deux ans maintenant depuis ce fameux jour, les retrouvailles étaient proches. Ces retrouvailles que tous devaient attendre avec impatience. Le plaisir qu'ils auraient de se revoir, de naviguer ensemble, et ce pour encore longtemps. Cette joie qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Oui ils allaient enfin retrouver tout ça.

Et il était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Il avait traversé toutes les épreuves que lui imposait Ray Lei, toutes celles rencontrées dans cette nature hostile qu'il avait appris à apprivoiser. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans cet entraînement. Il s'était donné à fond. Pour son frère. Pour ses compagnons. Pour lui-même. Il avait fait tout ça, et il se sentait mieux. Maintenant il savait qu'il pourrait revoir ses compagnons sans avoir peur. Sans avoir peur de sa propre faiblesse. Sans avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger. Maintenant, il n'était plus faible, il le savait, et c'était grâce à son frère. Où plutôt à cause de cette épreuve qui l'avait profondément changé. Qui l'avait anéantit, mais qui lui avait donner l'envie de devenir encore plus fort, pour ne plus jamais devoir revivre tant de souffrances. Pour que plus jamais des larmes de douleur ne soient versées.

« Ace…Les amis… »

Oui, il avait réussi à aller de l'avant, à traverser les épreuves la tête haute. Il était prêt. Il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur éprouvée lors de la mort de son frère, mais il pouvait l'apprivoiser, comme il l'avait fait avec la nature, avec le fluide. Oui il était devenu plus fort grâce à ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Et maintenant il se sentait capable de traverser tous les obstacles que la vie lui imposerait. Avec ses amis. Avec ceux qu'il aime, et qui sont encore là pour lui.

Ils allaient enfin se revoir. Ils allaient encore vivre des tas d'aventures.

« Les amis, si vous saviez à quel point je suis impatient de vous revoir ! »

Luffy regarda les étoiles et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses camarades et non vers son frère, car il savait que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Ace veillerait sur lui, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Parce que de toute façon, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Non, son frère resterait toujours près de lui, dans son cœur. Oui, il le savait, il avait enfin réussi à aller de l'avant, à panser ses plaies.


End file.
